Duolingo Podcast
Duolingo Podcast is a feature that is part of Duolingo Labs. It is a free podcast delivered in the learning language for improving one's listening comprehension, as well as telling fascinating stories about intercultural communication.https://www.duolingo.com/comment/25469851 Episodes Spanish As of 6 January 2020, there are 44 Spanish Podcasts. *Episode 1: Mi héroe, mi amigo In this first episode, we head to Veracruz, México to hear how Rodrigo Soberanes managed to meet his childhood hero. *Episode 2: Sin miedo "When Belén Fernández Llanos turned 28, she decided to move from Chile to Argentina with her boyfriend of ten years to start a new life together. Belén was ready for an adventure… But the one that awaited her in Buenos Aires would turn out very differently than what she had imagined." *Episode 3: Memorias y milanesas Roberto Herrscher was one of the many Argentinians who fought against Great Britain in the Falklands War in the 1980s. Decades later, Herrscher returns to the islands to confront his memories and ends up making an unlikely friend. *Episode 4: Una chilena en China María Elizabeth Soto had never traveled to Asia before her office sent her on a three-week business trip to China. She wasn’t prepared for the culture shock she’d face there. But the real surprise wouldn’t come until she returned home to Chile. *Episode 5: Helen Brown Actress Trinidad Piriz traveled to Berlin to study theater, hoping to fall in love and improve her quality of life. But six months later, she returned home having only accomplished one thing: to get scammed by a woman whose name would forever be etched in her memory — Helen Brown. *Episode 6: En el camino Fabián Mauricio Martínez discovered his love for travel through his other passion — literature. So when he first read Jack Kerouac’s novel, “On the Road”, he dreamed of crossing the United States from coast to coast as the main characters in the book had. One day, he decided it was time to make the trip his own. *Episode 7: Las cartas de papá Growing up in Ecuador, Carolina Loza-León didn’t feel particularly close to her father. He was withdrawn and not very affectionate; a military man who loved reading American books. But while Carolina felt distant from her dad, he in turn was close with an American couple who hosted him when he was an exchange student to the U.S. She never quite understood that period in his life, until she took her own trip to Cincinnati, Ohio. *Episode 8: El secuestro In 1996, Luis von Ahn left Guatemala to study in the United States and never moved back. That’s partly because of something that happened just before his departure, something that changed his life forever: the kidnapping of his aunt. French From 18 June 2019 to 30 July 2019, Duolingo released 6 French Podcast episodes. Availability Currently this feature is only available in Spanish and French. This is due to the fact that at the time of their release (and today), the Spanish for English, and French for English courses on Duolingo were easily the largest courses for English speakers on the site. All the same, Duolingo mentioned that other languages would be added if the podcast was well received, like Duolingo Stories. Vocabulary lists At the bottom of the transcripts there is a vocabulary list. Also, Tinycards has a deck for each episode as it comes out. External Link *podcast.duolingo.com References Category:Feature